The Madness of Love
by blackwitch333
Summary: A girl who has connections to the Champion of Underland falls into Underland and finds her destiny to defeat a once valued ally. And also heal a certain Hatter's broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

The Madness of Love

Vivian POV:

I was walking through a beautiful meadow filled with heather and violets on a very gloomy October Day. I was dressed nin black from head to foot, with a bulging black backpack strapped to me. I had finally gotten enough courage to runaway from what was left of my family, my mother who was very sweet, but rather aloof when it came to my emtions; my uncle, who was wrapped up in his own life and could only be a goofball towards me; and my no-good-son-of-a-bitch stepfather who always treated me as if I was his maid. I was free. I was free but had no idea where to go. I had saved up my allowances so that I had about 250 dollars on my person, and I was thanking the Goddess that England accepted American money. We had recently moved to Great Britan a few months prior, so I had no clue as to where I was going. I suddenly came upon a sight that shocked the hell out of me: A white rabbit in a waist-coat waving a pocket watch at me. It bounded up to me with a tame demeanor and I slowly got to my knees so as not to frighten the sweet-looking creature.

He had beautiful white fur with gentle, fragile looking pink eyes. Then I nearly fainted as I heard it speak in an admonishing tone, but with a noticable British accent, "Come now, you silly girl, why are you gawking as if you'd never seen a rabbit before." I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming, which I wasn't, and said, taken aback, "I've seen rabbits before, but never one wearing human clothes or heard one speak to me, so forgive my utter astonishment." The rabbit seemed puzzled, but not with what I'd said "Why does your voice sound like that?"

I chuckled, "Because I'm not British, I'm from America. I moved here a couple months ago." The rabbit merely shook his head, "Alright girl, we can continue this once we are back on schedule. I need to get you to Underland to see the White Queen. Follow me." And with that we headed off toward a gnarled tree with a ginormous rabbit hole.

Tarrent POV:

The White Queen could be impossilbly too kind! Why couldn't McTwisp be the bloody blighter to be the new visitor's escort? I was still shook up from Alice's departure all those years ago, so why would she choose me to be involved with the Otherworld? No matter, I'll simply help the girl along, and if she's friendly enough, maybe befriend her. Although, I didn't have much time to think about it, as the visitor i would be escorting tumbled down onto the ground across from me. I winced as I heard a snap from her being and I deduced she had broken something, though she had marvolous restraint in keeping her shouts bottled up inside. The girl looked very different than Alice, with thick tresses of black hair and a slight smaller figure, although had many curves. She was dressed all in black with a huge monstosity on her back. I was about to go help her up, when I heard her groan in a brogue similar to mine.

"Och bollocks! That lad betta' watch himself when I see him again!" When she lifted her head, I was shocked to discover her eyes were bright silver with fury, which darkened into a mortified, yet warm chocolate brown. She seemed to recover her voice, it sounded so soft and feminine she looked like a lost fawn. "Oh sir! I didn't see you over there! Please forgive my coarse language. I tend to lapse into my Celtic blood when I'm seriously angry. I don't mean to be rude but why exactly are you here?" She didn't sound like anyone I knew, her accent was way different, but she seemed kind and genuinely curious, so I bowed and cheerily exclaimed. "It's quite alright madam, I too forget myself when I'm angry. Oh where are my manners? I am Tarrant Hightopp, but you can call me Tarrant. What might your name be, my dear?" Her smile lit up her entire countanance, and as she stood up I could see she that she didn't go outside often from the fact her skin was so pale. Her bangs slanted and completely covered her right eye and the longest hair went down to 3/4 of her jaw.

She got to her feet with quick fliud grace and made her way over with an extended hand and stopped right in front of me. "My name is Vivian, Vivian MacMaron, and it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hightopp- I mean Tarrant. Sorry, I can't help the formality, it's a really stubborn habit." She let out a tinkling laugh. I extended my hand to shake hers, and when my hand enveloped hers I noticed it was shockingly ice-cold to the touch. "Oh it's quite alright. It is a pleasure meeting you Miss MacMaron. Forgive me for prying, but who is the man that needs to watch himself?" She froze and slowly retracted her hand from my grasp as she twisted her neck from side to side with two loud snaps. "The arrogant gobshite- I mean spineless _boy_ is my stepdad, Phillip Topper. I refused to take on his last name, so I contented myself with my grandparents' last name." Her eyes had flashed silver again as she looked down at a spot on the floor beside me. "The preeming peacock satisfies himself by ordering me around like a maid and '_diciplines_' me when I try to stand up for myself. It takes everything in me not to rip the scumbags throat out! I have no idea why my mother married him."

I could feel my anger rise to the fore front of my mind even more-so as she continued, "Last week, we had an arguement and he clocked me one upside the head. I lost my balence from the force of his hit, and I fell on the ground. Then he took on the oppertunity, and gave a hard, swift kick in the ribcage. When I went to the hospital, the doctor told me I had a broken rib and a fractured rib. The fractured rib healed within five days, but the broken one was just starting to heal, and it broke-" she ended on a sharp hiss and a low groan as she clutched her side. I snapped out of my sudden unexplained rage to walk over to the thing she had had on her back and picked it up. I looked at her with what I hoped was a gentle gaze and said with an equally gentle voice, "It's obvious that your in pain. Come with me, I was here to escort you to her Highness, the White Queen. Also, we need to get your wounds looked at."

She looked at me with what I thought was a too trusting gaze and took my hand. It was a good thing we weren't in the Room of Doors, so we set off to Marmoreal, where the White Queen was awaiting us.


	2. Revealing a hidden Truth

**Please see ch. 1 for disclaimer, but just in case I didn't I don not own Alice in Wonderland characters nor songs used in this fan fic.**

The Madness of Love ch.2

Tarrant's POV:

Once we were outside the Room of Doors, Vivian's large brown eyes widened to the size of saucers. She gasped, "Wow. I do have one heck of an imagination, but even I couldn't think up something like this." I smiled. At least she didn't think it was a dream. I offered her my arm and said. "The White Queen would like me to bring you to Marmoreal. That was the reason I was there when you tumbled down that rabbit hole." She took my arm and suddenly her nervous smile disappated. Her elvin face crumpled into one of sever pain as she gripped the both sides of her head.

"Miss Vivian! Oh dear, what's wrong?" I asked her as she fell to her knees. She looked up at me with tears flowing from her brown eyes as she managed to make out in a strained voice, "My head...so crowded...so much pain...and guilt...grief...lonely...sorrow and...self-hatred." I was puzzled and worried out of my own insane mind. Why would this girl feel this way? One hand went underneath the backs of her knees and my other hand cradled her torso to me. "Don't worry, Vivian. I'll get you to Marmoreal and when you've recovered we'll sort out everything." She weakly nodded her head and tensed her whole petite body as another wave of pain knocked her out of concsiousness.

Later at Marmoreal...

TPOV:

Vivian was awake in one of the infirmary beds. Her Highness and I were entering the room to see how she was feeling. She sighed and said vulnerably, "I don't want to be rude, but can you both please tone down your emotions? Your concern and pity are rather stifling." Mirana and I exchanged a puzzled look as she asked, "And how would you know we are feeling that at the moment, dear guest." Mirana looked at her with honest curiosity. Vivian looked at us warily. "I've always had a very strong sense of intuition. Shall we say you both wear your hearts on your sleeves." She said with a laugh. She turned to face us and I was surprised to see a very long scar down the side of her face. Her Highness and I rushed over to the bedside.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Queen Mirana questioned with horror written on her face. Vivian simply waved her off with a wry smile and told her, " Oh, it's nothing. Just a reaction to the headache. I'm used to it." It looked like the bandersnatch's scratch, three long claw marks all the down the side of her face to her chin. Her Highness Mirana took that exact moment to get down to the reason we came to the infirmary: to ask our guest some very important questions. I had already filled her in on what Vivian told me herself.

"Vivian, Tarrent has told me the answers to the basic questions, so I'm going to cut to the chase, ok?" Vivian nodded her brown eyes shinig with curiosity. "Do you know anything about a young woman named Alice Kingsley?"

As soon as the inquiry left the queen's mouth, Vivian's irises became the metallic silver I saw earlier and with lightning speed she leapt back until she was flattened against the headboard, a low constant growl filling the room.

"Alice Kingsley? Oh I know that blonde-haired _seithr_ better than you realize. And let me tell ya, that _creature_ is no woman; she's a cold blooded monster!" I went to the girl and helped her calm herself and we asked for an explaination, though inside I was filled with outrage that Vivian spoke lowly of Alice.

She pointed to the empty fireplace and whispred, "_Brisingr."_ The fireplace was filled with a brilliant took a deep breath and she began her tale. " About 9 years ago, I was on my way home from school. Since we didn't live very far, I could walk. My history/geography teacher was your precious Alice Kingsley, and that day I walked by an abandoned alley. I heard a weird growl and looked down it to see Ms. Kingsley crouched over a poor, helpless man with her mouth buried in his neck. I stumbled back in shock, and she heard me. She looked up at me a threw me a stone-cold smirk. The next thing I knew, she had ran and grabbed me and carried me into the back of the alley way. Before she could sink her fangs into my throat I scratched her neck, my nails so sharp they drew blood. It didn't seem to faze her though, in fact she chuckled a little, before biting me. As I felt the blood leave my body, drops of blood from the wound I made on her neck fell into my mouth as I screamed. For awhile after I blacked out all I remember is feeling so cold I could have put ice to shame. When I woke up, I was so thirsty my throat felt as if it were burning. Just then I heard whistling, and I looked to see a little girl with strawberry blonde curls and green eyes call out, 'Daddy! Where are you? I got our balloons!' She was holding a green and a blue balloon. She had on a cute little green tee that said 'Daddy's pumpkin pie' with a little pumpkin on it and a tiny pair of jeans.

"She couldn't have been more than six years old," She looked on with anguish plain on her beautiful face. "She came down the alley and I could smell her blood and hear her pulse. I just couldn't control myself. When she came up to the man I saw earlier she pulled on his blood-stained shirt, now with tears misting up her emerald eyes, and she yelled, 'Daddy! Daddy, please get up! Mama wants us home before supper, and you promised her a surprise today! Please, Daddy, get up!' It was only then she noticed me, groggy in the shadows, and she ran over to me and said, 'Ma'am please help me wake my Daddy up! We need to get home-' Then whatever she was about to say ended in a shreik of pain when my newly grown fangs pierced her coratid artery. Her pleas died within minutes as she bled to death." Tears were now coursing down her face, and the scratch down her face began to heal. "As she was dying something strange happened, I could feel everything she was feeling. Her fear, her grief, and her confusion. When I drained her dry, I came back to my senses and realized the horror of what I had done. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a couple of shopping bags. Curiosity overcame me and I looked in one of them, only to find a heart shaped box of chocolates and a card that read 'Happy Anniversary, honey'"

Vivian looked up at us with grief and anger in her eyes, while we looked on in terror from the news of our once great Champion of Underland. "Alice was a blood sucking parasite that in my world we call a vampire. She was the eppitomy of what legend is today about them. Although, ever since that day, I have not had even a drop of human blood. When I get to the point of giving in, or if I'm wounded, I take of mny own blood. And even though I try to adjust to it, it doesn't change the fact of what I am."

As she looked away from us, the fire in the fireplae that she summoned blew out as she whispered, "I'm a vampire as well."

**A/N: I know its not the best, but it's something. The words like brisingr a nd seithr I got from Eragon. Please R&R but be gentle with reviews. :)**


End file.
